<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little More Than Lip Gloss by Octopocalypse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801382">Little More Than Lip Gloss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse'>Octopocalypse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Real date, Sexual mention, Underage - Freeform, cross dressing, fake date?, real date with a fake person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[THIGH TOUCH] - Your muse slides their hand slowly up my muse’s thigh, gazing at them the entire time to gauge their response. </p><p>-Kenny washed off the poor prior to their date so he knew Cartman couldn’t complain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little More Than Lip Gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note_wrapper">
  <p></p>
  <div class="note_item">
    <p></p>
    <div class="text">
      <p>He wasn’t usually <em>allowed</em> to flirt with Eric in public. Every attempt so sordidly thwarted by thick meaty fingers bashfully slapping Kenny ‘cross the cheek. The sting was all in good fun, but now Kenny was curious to see how far he could get now that his eyeliner was <em>on fleek</em> and shit.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="answer post_info">
  <p>Suddenly everything was intentional, and Kenny was starting to <em>realize </em>the effort involved in being a girl. Even the lollipop he jacked from the gas station a block ago was deliberately rolled between his tongue and teeth. Gentle curls fall forward with the <em>cock</em> of his head, begging with body language for the fat boy’s attention, a porcelain palm struggling to encompass a knee.</p>
  <p>Eric’s head snaps in Kenny’s direction- <em>Kennedy</em> today. He can tell the impulse to curse at him was there, disgust curling cushy lips. But Kenny <em>washed off </em>the poor prior to their date so he knew Cartman couldn’t complain. Even got Butter’s to help him apply a glossy coat of apricot nail polish, really pulled the whole look together. Deliberate. Thats the only word for it. The feathered beat of lashes, disrupting blush a <em>little</em> too heavily applied as his hand creeps up the thigh.</p>
  <p>Cartman was a Ferrero Rocher. A little hard, a little soft and when you finally get to the center you’re greeted with a <em>tough, crunchy, nut</em>. Disheartening to some maybe, but Kenny reveled in the gentle give of his thigh, knowing that it housed a rough and maligned soul. Ironic almost, the way Eric dressed up as the picture of innocence, as comparable as Kenny in his Sunday dress, stockings hugging the breadth of his <em>zettai reyouiki. </em></p>
  <p>Fingers twirl a lock of hair, a smile playing at his lips as he watches Eric from lidded eyes. His cheeks pinching his eyes into devilish points, usually his only means of expression under his hood. Now he was free to use every feature to display his want out in the open like this.</p>
  <p>“Thanks for diner <em>Eric</em>~” He purrs, tongue prodding the lollipop again. “I know a little spot, yaknow- down by Starks Pond I’d <em>love</em> to blow you as a thank you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>